<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Сдохни, сволочь! by fandom Corazon De Joker etc 2020 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710652">Сдохни, сволочь!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/fandom%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202020'>fandom Corazon De Joker etc 2020 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ФБ 2020: челлендж [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Don't copy to another site, Doujinshi, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:40:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/fandom%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>переводчик каппапа: <a href="https://www.diary.ru/member/?1192410"></a><br/>клин и тайп Кенья: <a href="https://www.diary.ru/member/?3278891"></a>, она же Vida_Winter <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vida_Winter/pseuds/Vida_Winter"></a><br/></p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ФБ 2020: челлендж [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Челлендж команды Корасон энд Ко</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Сдохни, сволочь!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>переводчик каппапа: <a href="https://www.diary.ru/member/?1192410"></a><br/>клин и тайп Кенья: <a href="https://www.diary.ru/member/?3278891"></a>, она же Vida_Winter <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vida_Winter/pseuds/Vida_Winter"></a><br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p><a class="mobileimage" href="https://imgbox.com/6mT8UnFq"></a> </p>
  <p><a class="mobileimage2" href="https://imgbox.com/4Wu5UlOW"></a> <a class="mobileimage3" href="https://imgbox.com/qYAgvZ1Z"></a> <a class="mobileimage4" href="https://imgbox.com/iW3Jcriq"></a> <a class="mobileimage5" href="https://imgbox.com/Dk5kAtAZ"></a> <a class="mobileimage6" href="https://imgbox.com/FNYE84rr"></a> <a class="mobileimage7" href="https://imgbox.com/xSM8UOgH"></a> <a class="mobileimage8" href="https://imgbox.com/piZQKHzz"></a> <a class="mobileimage9" href="https://imgbox.com/S9OBueCi"></a> <a class="mobileimage10" href="https://imgbox.com/BKU5oUYk"></a> <a class="mobileimage11" href="https://imgbox.com/tkA7MtxO"></a> <a class="mobileimage12" href="https://imgbox.com/UlzzGGo7"></a> <a class="mobileimage13" href="https://imgbox.com/tBEgSkfW"></a> <a class="mobileimage14" href="https://imgbox.com/vEUPho4l"></a><br/>
<a class="mobileimage15" href="https://imgbox.com/6V9F4OCE"></a> <a class="mobileimage16" href="https://imgbox.com/IWLv38xr"></a> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Перевод с японского.<br/>Автор додзи <a href="https://twitter.com/muyuki44">@muyuki44</a><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>